Concern
by Imagen99
Summary: When you're feeling a little down, it's nice to know that someone's watching out for you.


_I Own Nothing. Thanks again to Absidoodle! :)_

_Scratch-scratch-scratch. _

'Finished. For now.'

Hermione Granger sighed as she finished her last piece of homework, reaching up to massage her aching temples tiredly. She pulled herself up and made her way wearily down to dinner in the great hall. As she walked her pace was slow and lethargic; she barely heard Neville give a bright greeting as she walked past him.

As soon as she had arrived at the great hall Hermione practically collapsed into one of the benches, and started to dish a small amount of food onto her plate. She ate slowly, barely managing to keep her eyes open and only muttering a short greeting to her two boys as they sat beside her. Ron was the one to finally ask the question.

"Are you alright Hermione?"

The girl in question frowned, and answered both boys' questioning gazes simply and truthfully.

"I'm fine. But, it's been a hard week, I've had exams Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday, and tomorrow I've got an arithmancy presentation, followed by that huge essay to write that professor Flitwick gave us. I'm absolutely exhausted." She hurried to finish as they opened their mouths. "No, it's alright, I've only got to last this week, and then everything will calm down again." She sighed, before yawning loudly. "I just wish that this week would finish."

Harry smiled sympathetically. "It's alright Hermione; at least we've only got one essay due tomorrow."

Her spoon was halfway to her mouth before Hermione realised what Harry had said and stopped dead. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and she just about choked out, "What essay?"

The boys exchanged a glance, and Ron hurriedly explained about the lengthy essay professor McGonagall had set them two days ago. Hermione's forgotten fork clattered to her plate as her hands flew to her mouth. "Merlin! I forgot! Oh no…" Even as she spoke, she started to gather up her things and was soon hurrying to the library. As she left Harry and Ron overheard her muttering furiously to herself, and they couldn't help but grin.

"That's our Hermione."

~~~/~~~

After four gruelling hours in the library, Hermione was finding it increasingly hard to hide her yawns from Madam Pince the librarian, who regarded her with beady eyes as if she was a danger to her books. Hermione huffed, irritated, and she moved out of the librarian's view; it wasn't like she would fall asleep and drool over the whole library! Seeking shelter in a secluded corner, Hermione furiously began writing again, stopping only a few times to massage her aching hand, before continuing on. She was about halfway through her essay when a small shadow loomed over the top of her text book, causing her to look up with worry; she met the stern eyes of her transfiguration professor.

Startled, Hermione swiftly jumped to her feet, her eyes flicking to the clock. She had thirty minutes before curfew, so this was obviously about something else. "Hello Professor." She sagely stated, hoping to gauge her professor's mood from her reaction.

She was pleasantly surprised when her Professor smiled tightly in return, and moved to sit beside her. On reflex, Hermione smoothly covered her work as her professor bent to look at it, and when her professor arched a surprised eyebrow she smiled weakly. "It's not finished, Professor." As if in understanding, her professor dropped the subject and leaned back, causing the armchair she was perched on to groan loudly.

Hermione joined her, depositing the books on a nearby table and staring at her expectantly. Her professor regarded her for a few moments before suddenly speaking. "And how are you, Miss Granger?" Her Scottish brogue lined her words thickly, giving Hermione a sense of comfort that she could never feel with anyone else.

"I'm fine thank you, professor. And yourself?" The elder woman batted away the enquiry, instead focusing the subject of conversation onto her student.

"Are you sure? You seem very...weary lately. I know that you are very busy this week. I merely wish to know if you are coping well."

Hermione avoided eye contact. "I'm a little tired professor, but it's alright. I only have exams until Friday." Her professor frowned slightly. Hermione became worried at the look, thinking that her professor might press her into dropping a few classes again. Nervously, she started to massage her tingling hand. The elder woman followed the movement with narrowed eyes.

"Are you sure that you are not overexerting yourself, Hermione?" The sudden removal of formalities caught Hermione off-guard, and she felt a little out of her comfort zone. Looking into her professor's penetrating eyes she twisted her mouth uncertainly.

"I just feel tired from all the late nights, and my hand hurts because I've been writing so much. Honestly, that's all." The instant the words were out, she regretted them as her professor reached for her hand. She froze as the elder woman drew a small vial out of her pocket, before handing it to her.

"This… should help with the ache; I myself used it many times whilst at school. Come to me if you require anymore; it is a family recipe."

Hermione smiled, a little shocked that her professor had helped her instead of giving her a lengthy lecture. "Thank you." She opened her mouth to say more, feeling those words a bit inadequate, when her professor raised her hand.

"Not to worry. Just make sure this doesn't happen again. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Hermione nodded firmly, and moved to leave. Once she had gathered all of her things, she glanced at the clock, her brow creasing once she realised that she would need to spend the night finishing her essay. Muttering a quick goodbye to her professor, she scampered off, planning to hurry back to the form room to complete the assignment – but she was called back moments later.

"Miss Granger? In light of your busy week, I believe I will only need that particular essay handed in on Monday, when I intend to mark them. You'll find me in my office." Hermione grinned gratefully and nodded, babbling her thanks before turning and heading sleepily back to her dorm.

Her professor watched her leave slowly, a huge difference to her hurried exit of just moments before, with concerned eyes; she resolved to contact the girl's parents if her health deteriorated any further. After all, students had their limits, and she wanted to make sure that Hermione wasn't overexerting herself.

~~~/~~~

As Hermione lay in her bed that night, she recalled the last events of the day and smiled to herself. It had been very thoughtful and generous of her professor to give her extra time, and although her concern was quite unnecessary- for Hermione **could** most definitely handle the workload- it was quite nice to think that her professor cared for her welfare. After all in Hogwarts, and away from her loving parents, it was often quite easy to feel forgotten by the majority of people. It wasn't bad, but she did miss the feeling of a person's concern over her safety. Even if she did feel guilty that she was causing them concern at all.

Professor McGonagall filled that hole quite nicely. She wasn't like professors Sprout or Sinistra, who were both very motherly and often used endearments and comforting gestures which made Hermione uncomfortable, and nor was she like Professor Flitwick, who would badger his students about their health incessantly. But she did care in her own way, and that in itself sent Hermione to sleep with a smile on her face that night, feeling comforted with the fact that some elder person did care for her at Hogwarts.


End file.
